Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: A few weeks have passed since the battle of Tarbes, but with Albion going to war with Tristain and Phantoms running amok under Wiseman's leadership. It's going to take a Void mage and two Kamen Riders who know magic to stop them.
1. Return From the Ashes

Heya everybody! What's up?! This is Fenikkusumaru speaking, bringing you the sequel of Wizard of Zero! It's called Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard! Sorry it took so long to get this story in because I had other stuff going on, but that's okay, it's in! Plus, I'm working with Serpentdragon on this story as well! So I'm glad to have him aboard! So without further ado, here's the new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard and Familiar of Zero. All creative rights go to their respective creators.

* * *

><p><em>In the vast deepest parts of space, many galaxies swirled and many stars twinkled, however, amongst those stars and galaxies, something sinister was coming. From far away, you could barely see a speck of fire in the distance, but this fire got larger and closer as it whooshed through space, heading towards a planet and it was coming in for a crash landing. <em>

_The object crashed into the ground on the edge of a forest, leaving a massive crater and several of the trees had their leaves on fire. After a few moments, the object, revealed to be what appeared to be a person, stood up in the crater and cracked his joints._

**"Yubiwa… Mahōtsukai…"**_ the figure growled with utmost hate and fury. "_**Where are you Mahōtsukai…? You and I have a score to settle…"**

_He clenched his fist tightly before he transformed into a Phantom. It was a red and gold humanoid who seemed similar to a knight and was themed after the legendary firebird. On his back was the massive sword Catastrophe._

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
><strong>(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)<strong> Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
><strong>(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)<strong> Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
><strong>(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)<strong> Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
><strong>(KURIA shitai~)<strong> A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
><strong>(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)<strong> The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
><strong>(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni)<strong> Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
><strong>(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)<strong> Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
><strong>(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) <strong>Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
><strong>(Kakushiteta zurui jibun)<strong> As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
><strong>(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)<strong> Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~)** Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
><strong>(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)<strong> Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Returning From the Ashes<p>

"C'mon Louise, hurry up, we're gonna be late for the wedding! It's after the Coronation Ceremony and we the Best Man and Maid Honor can't be late!"

"Will you just wait Kurogasa? I'm almost done."

"YOU SAID THAT TWO HOURS AGO! IT SHOULDN'T TAKE YOU THIS LONG!"

I groaned as I sat down in my chair, waiting for Louise to exit the bathroom. I was getting anxious as we both had big roles in one of the biggest events of Halkeginia's history: the wedding of Henrietta and Wales. As I said prior, we were the Best Man and Maid of Honor, respectively… and yet we were at risk of not making it to the wedding/coronation ceremony in time because Louise was confusing five minutes with two hours.

"I need to look my best for the princess!"

"Ugh… just hurry up…"

Mattaku mou… I really hate it when this happens. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm your average 17 year old Tokusatsu fan with brown hair in the style that one would think I was Kira Yamato and have blue eyes. Not long ago, as I said, I was pretty much your average Tokusatsu fan of Kamen Rider. I was about to head to convention to show off my collection Kamen Rider Wizard merchandise, but that soon completely changed that day, when my whole world turned upside down.

I was summoned by a mage named Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, the girl that I was arguing with just now who happens to be a Void Mage. Apparently, I was transported to the land of Halkeginia. Specifically the country of Tristain where magic was an everyday thing. I was supposed to be a familiar to her, basically her servant. At first, I was against the idea of that and wanted to go home, but… it was because of her that I managed to use magic. That's right. I was a Gate, I fell into despair when I couldn't get home, but she gave me hope and I was able to suppress my Phantom within me, which surprisingly was WizarDragon, though not the same from the series. And thanks to that, I was able to become Kamen Rider Wizard.

I kid you not. I actually became Kamen Rider Wizard. A mage that can use all the four classical elements: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. It was just that awesome. Since then, I've had a crazy adventure of fighting Phantoms and whatnot and made friends here. Kirche, the beautiful red haired girl that uses Fire magic and won't leave me alone because she's trying to get me hitched with her every single chance she gets, Tabitha, her quiet bookworm friend who uses Wind Magic, Guiche, a Casanova that uses Earth Magic, and Montmorency, Guiche's girlfriend, who uses Water magic.

Other friends include Headmaster Osmond the principal of Tristain Academy, Professor Colbert who was a teacher, Siesta who was a maid of Japanese descent, whose grandfather was a WWII pilot, and Scarron, Jessica, and Jeanne of the Dancing Fairy Inn. I'm even friends with Princess Henrietta and her soon–to–be husband Princes Wales. I'd like to tell ya everything, but if you want that, you'll have to read the previous story. Yes, I'm sorry for breaking the fourth wall, but I had to point that out, if you want to know the full story. Anyways, back to now…

Several weeks had passed since the failed attack by Reconquista also when we had thwarted Wiseman's plan of starting a Sabbath. Today, of course, was a special day.

As I said, it was Wales and Henrietta's wedding day. While my heart had stung after seeing them together, I had recovered and moved on. They loved each other deeply so I couldn't get in the way of that. I was happy for them.

Right now I'm still waiting for Louise to get ready. Why is it that women take so long to get ready? Guess some things were just universal. "Dang it… she's taking too long…" I grumbled as I crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently wearing my Flame Dragon Style jacket.

"Relax Partner," A voice said, as my WizarSwordGun Derflinger, wriggled out of his sheath from behind my back. Oh, did I forget to mention that my WizarSwordGun is possessed by a sword spirit named Derflinger? "The wedding's not gonna be for another hour or two. We got plenty of time."

Sighing, I looked over my shoulder at Derflinger as I said, "I know, Derf, but we're supposed to be there early to help the bride and groom get ready for their wedding. If Louise takes any longer to get ready we're gonna be late," I replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" Louise shouted from the other side of the door.

"You were _supposed_ to!" I countered. "Hurry up in there!"

"Ugh… Fine! But if I don't look my best because you were rushing me, it's _your_ fault!" Louise shouted.

She better hurry up. The two of us were given the honor of Best Man and Maid of Honor. The soon–to–be wedded couple had asked us personally. The both of us were surprised, but we nonetheless accepted it. After another minute or two…

"Alright, I'm ready!"

"Finally," When Louise opened the door she revealed that she was wearing the same dress she had worn during the Ball of Frigg. "I thought you'd _never _get out of your room."

Louise replied, "I am a noble, Kurogasa. I must appear at my finest, especially at such a high profile event. It's my responsibility to represent the Vallière family as best I can." She then declared, "I needed to look my best for the princess' wedding."

"You do mean Queen, right?" I corrected.

"O–Of course I mean Queen!" Louise stuttered.

"Riiiiiight," I smirked, rolling my eyes. "You have the couple's wedding gift?"

"I do," she confirmed.

"Come on. The carriage is waiting for us," I prompted. The wedding would be taking place in a church and the guests were due to arrive soon.

"Right," Louise nodded.

* * *

><p>With that, the two of us walked out of the tower and saw that the Vestri Court was full of carriages. That's right. The whole Academy was invited to the wedding.<p>

"Oh Darling, Yoohoo, I'm over he~re!" Kirche called out. Oh great… She was here. She was invited to the wedding too. Honestly, why couldn't she get a clue that I wasn't interested in her?

She was dressed in a revealing red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, causing many of her male admirers to look at her in a ga–ga fashion, some with hearts and stars in their eyes, and shiny black platform pumps. She then rushed over to me and forcibly kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad you're here! I was hoping we could use this wedding to test ideas for our own ceremony."

"What are you doing Zerbst…?" Louise growled.

"Oh, I was hoping we could use this wedding to test ideas for our own ceremony." She then wrapped her arms around mine and added, "And maybe he could accompany me as my date for the wedding," smiled Kirche.

"Sorry Kirche, but Louise and I were asked to be the Best Man and Maid of Honor for the wedding." I said as I slipped my arm out of her grip.

"Well, at least let me dance with you at the wedding party," she insisted. I had to admire her for her persistence. Well, it was actually more like stubbornness but you you get the idea.

"_One_ dance, and that's it," I compromised.

"Good enough," she accepted. "See you then, Dragon Wizard." With that, Kirche went over to her carriage, with a seductive swaying of her hips from side to side, making me groan in disdain. I'm telling you that she's a complete turn off for me. Don't get me wrong, I admit she's hot but the way she just flaunts it around, just doesn't click with me. Heck, she even tried to get me in bed with her, which thankfully I was able to escape from. I'll admit that it was an emasculating blow to my male persona, but I'm not ending up having my notch added to her bedpost!

"Why did you promise to dance with her?" Louise demanded as she glared at me.

"It was the only way I could think of to get her to leave me alone," I answered.

"You know that a Zerbst brings trouble, _especially_ her!"

"I know, I know…," I sighed. "Like I said, I only said it to get her to leave me alone."

Louise eyed me suspiciously. "You promise?"

"Scout's honor," I said with a slightly sarcastic tone, raising my right hand. "You know that if I was _really_ into her, she would have had me by now."

"True enough."

"Oh Sir Kurogasa, Louise, fancy meeting you here," A voice said. We turned to see Guiche and Montmorency walking towards us, dressed up for the occasion. What Guiche wear was basically the same, only this time his frilly shirt was buttoned up, and he had a tuxedo jacket. Montmorency on the other hand, I'll admit looks kinda cute in that light green dress of hers. The skirt is a bit short, but it's tolerable. At least _she _doesn't flaunt out her stuff.

"Hey Guiche, Montmorency," I waved. "Looks like you two are ready for the wedding."

"Oh but of course, we nobles must look our very best." Guiche said with pride. "I should know, I do look rather dashing in my tuxedo, wouldn't you say?"

And you're as pompous and arrogant as ever Casanova. At least now we were on friendlier terms.

"I know what you mean," Louise said in agreement. She then elbowed me in the ribs as she said, "My familiar almost screwed that up for me with his continual rushing of me as I got ready."

"Hey we were given the honor of being Best Man and Maid of Honor, so it's natural I had to rush you." I said.

Rolling her eyes, Louise said, "We made it in time, didn't we? Now come on, the soon–to–be king and queen need us."

"Yeah, yeah…" I waved off.

* * *

><p><em>The man slammed against the wall of the alley, covered in bruises. He then whimpered as he stared up in terror at the guy who had beaten him up.<em>

_"OK, who else wants some?" the man in red challenged._

_"No! NO! Please, leave me alone! I don't want to fight you!" The man said in terror._

_"Ho~ you think you could get away from me that easily?" The man in red said amused before he picked the man up by the collar of his shirt. "Let me ask you one thing. Where's the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai?"_

_"I–I don't know what you're talking about!" The man stuttered._

_"Don't play games with me old man!" The man in red snarled. "I have a score to settle with him and you know where he is, so spill it!"_

_The old man shook his head rapidly as he said frantically, "I'm not lying! I don't know! I really don't–!"_

_*SNAP!*_

_The old man's limp corpse slid to the ground after the man in red broke his neck._

_"USELESS!" The man snarled and scowled before punching the wall._

_He may not be at full strength, but he was definitely strong enough for his revenge. He remembered the pain of death and rebirth, over and over again… the continuous agony without relief. Oh, he was going to return the favor. He wasn't going to kill the ring–wielding Wizard so quickly. No, he was going to make him suffer, slowly and agonizingly and watched as he experienced the same excruciating pain 100 times fold._

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped in front of the chapel and the door opened. I stepped out first with Louise, holding her hand. Honestly, even if we were the Best Man and Maid of Honor, we did look like quite the odd couple. Guests who arrived caught sight of us and I could actually hear them whisper, mainly about me.<p>

"I heard he has the ability to summon a gigantic dragon."

"Yes, he defeated Marshall Gramont too and also the former Viscount Wardes."

"Supposedly, he was summoned as a Familiar."

"A mage can't be a Familiar."

"I heard he was a commoner."

"Maybe he's a bastard child of a noble?"

"No, just look at him. His coat makes him look like a noble."

"Queen Henrietta even awarded him. No commoner can earn an award like that."

I rolled my eyes. Gossip… Again, something that was universal.

Ignoring them, we saw one of the guards come up to us. She was in her early 20's having short tan hair in a style that kinda reminds me of Soi Fon from Bleach, just without the two white braids and rings that attached to the bottom. She had on a navy blue uniform of sorts with a sword attached to her waist and she had a white cape on her back as well. "Are you the Best Man and Maid of Honor?" She asked.

"We are." I nodded.

"My name is Agnès Chevalier de Milan. I'm the captain of Her Majesty's Firearm Squadron." She introduced. "Please follow me. I will bring you both to His Majesty."

The two of us nodded our heads quickly before following after the captain and made our way into the castle. Walking through, I was still amazed by the place even after having been here before.

Agnès escorted us into the castle. When she said 'His Majesty', she was probably referring to Wales. His kingdom had fallen, sure, but Wales was Albion's hope as well as Henrietta. Also, without Cromwell, the Reconquista were probably losing their hold on the floating island. I didn't know for certain but I had hope.

Agnès brought us over to a door. This was where Wales was getting ready. She knocked on the door and spoke, "Sire, they have arrived,"

"Please, let them in." Agnes nodded and opened the door to grant me and Louise entry. We both saw Wales smiling at us and already dressed for his wedding. It kinda looked like a military uniform, completely in white with a mantle. Then again, he was royalty.

Louise curtsied but I greeted Wales casually, "Yo, Wales. Congratulations. You're about to tie the knot."

*BAM*

"OW!" I shouted as Louise punched me in the head.

"Don't be so casual to the king–to–be!" Louise berated.

"Hahahahaha, it's quite alright. And yes, it is still hard to believe, but I do not fear it. I welcome the chance to be wed to Henrietta," Wales said.

"You know, my only regret is that I wasn't able to give you a proper Bachelor Party," I remarked.

"What's a Bachelor Party?" Louise asked.

"Back where I come from, the Best Man is supposed to plan a huge party. It's supposed to celebrate his last day of being single." I was actually thinking of taking Wales to the Charming Fairy Inn. Those girls knew how to show a guy a good time. I sure as heck had a pretty good time there.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Wales waved off. "Besides, I have a feeling that this Bachelor Party you speak of will probably lead to bad consequences. I don't want Henrietta to suddenly cancel the wedding because of one mishap."

I smiled as I said, "I wouldn't worry about that. Henrietta loves you dearly. I doubt anything could split you up." Even though I smiled, it hurt a little to say, but I knew I'd get over it.

"So, what do you need us for, sire?" Louise asked Wales. "Are there any problems?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort," Wales waved off. "I just thought of wanting to see you before the wedding. To be honest, I'm starting to have the cold feet."

"Oh relax Wales, you'll do fine." I said placing a hand on his shoulders. "You're going to marry the love of your life soon and as long as you two love each other, then everything's going to turn out alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I smiled.

Wales smiled back at me, "I suppose you're right. I _do _love Henrietta and I'll do whatever to make her happy as best as I could."

"I'm sure you will." I nodded, before turning to Louise. "Louise, aren't you going to give Wales his wedding present?"

Louise remembered the gift and held it up to Wales. "Here, this is for you." She said. It was a small box of sorts and Wales took it.

"What is it?" Wales asked inspecting the box.

"Open it." I said. He did as he was told, and when he opened it, he saw that it was a Magic Ring like those used by Haruto. It was made of a pink crystal with a heart on it with Kamen Rider Wizard on the heart, holding a bouquet of flowers before a girl. Yes, you read that right. During the timespan between after the Battle of Tarbes and today, I took it upon myself to look for Magic Stones just in case I never found my Dragon Style rings and that I would need to make the Dragon Rings and their accompaniments myself. And during that mine, I explored one of the caves in Tristain and as luck would have it, I found a whole lot of Magic Stones, just waiting to be taken out of the cave. I had hoped to find some of the Magic Stones that had the same properties as the ones used to make my rings. Of course I never found the right stones but I did find a pink stone.

I had given the stone to Golem and he had used his crafting skills to forge the ring. I was just glad the PlaMonster knew how to do it.

"A ring," Wales asked, looking at it.

"Yep, try it out on my Hand Author buckle." I encouraged. Wales wasted no time as he slipped on the ring and placed it in front of the Hand Author buckle.

**TRUE LOVE! PLEASE!**

Appearing in the air before the three were flashes, almost like video recordings of the romantic times Wales and Henrietta spent together during the timespan between the Battle of Tarbes and today. Some of the moments made Wales laugh, but of course, the one that stood out the most was when he and Henrietta were reunited after I got him out of Albion. After a while, the flashes disappeared.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

Wales was amazed as he took the True Love Ring off his finger and held it in his hand, looking at it with a smile of awe on it. "This… This is incredible! It shows all the best memories from a couple's time together!?"

"Yep, and best of all, all your best memories will be recorded in here until the day you die. You can reminisce on old memories when you grow old." I smiled.

Wales looked to me with a smile and extended his hand to me. "Thank you, Kurogasa. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"No problem." I said shaking his hand.

"It's a great wedding present." Wales smiled. "Henrietta and I will always cherish it."

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled. "Now where's your soon–to–be wife? I gotta show her the ring too."

Wales looked around briefly as he said, "I believe she is still getting ready for the ceremony."

"Gotcha," I said before turning to Louise. "You and Prince Wales go to the chapel that's inside the castle. I'll pick up Henrietta so I can walk her down the aisle."

Louise gave me a suspicious look as she said, "You better not try anything or act like a dog, Kurogasa."

"Pfft, please, on their wedding day, I'd be stupid to try anything." I scoffed.

Louise nodded slowly as she finally said, "Alright… I'm trusting, you. But know that if you do…" She then pantomimed kneeing me between the legs."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," I waved off before taking the ring back from Wales and starting to leave.

"Wait, Sir Kurogasa."

"Hm…?" I asked turning around.

"I'd like to thank you again for making all of this possible."

"Like I said before, I fight for hope." I nodded before finally leaving.

* * *

><p>After a bit of walking, I made my way to Henrietta's chambers. The guards looked at me suspiciously, crossing their lances in front of the door. However, when they recognized me, they unblocked my way. Nodding my appreciation, I knocked on the door and said, "Henrietta? It's Kurogasa."<p>

"Oh, Sir Kurogasa, please enter." She said.

I slowly opened the door and when I did, my eyes widened in awe seeing Henrietta. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and had a crown of white flowers over her head and a see through veil above her head. She also had golden neck jewelry around her neck and on the upper part of her body, her white dress was a sleeveless one, and she had white arm warmers that went up to her elbows. For the bottom half of her dress, it was white and frilly with a long red ribbon draped around her dress, with gold linings decorating it.

"Wow…" I said a bit stunned. "You… You look beautiful." I couldn't but envy Wales. He was marrying this beautiful girl and not me.

Henrietta blushed at my compliment, bowing her head shyly as she giggled. "Thank you." She then looked to me and said, "I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous."

"Wales is too." I said, approaching her. "But there's no need to be. You're going to marry the love of your life soon." I then placed my hands on her shoulders, smiling gently, "I'm sure if your father were here now, he would be proud seeing you like this…"

That made the princess smile up at me with teary eyes. "That… That's very sweet. Thank you, Sir Kurogasa." She then lifted her veil slightly to kiss my cheek.

I blushed when I was given the kiss, "I–It's what good friends do." I stuttered, before calming myself down. "Now, just relax. You'll be up at that altar, saying 'I Do' and starting a new life with Wales."

"Right…" She smiled gently.

"And if it's any comfort to you, the wedding present I'm giving you from Louise and I to you and Wales will help you relax." I said, opening the box to show her the ring I showed Wales.

"A ring," Henrietta asked, looking at it.

"Yep, try it out on my Hand Author buckle." I encouraged. She wasted no time as he slipped on the ring and placed it in front of the Hand Author buckle.

**TRUE LOVE! PLEASE!**

As the magic activated, a similar occurrence to what happened with Wales occurred. She saw the same images he did and watched them her mouth agape in awe. "Wha–What is this?"

"Your best moments with Wales," I nodded with a smile. "This Magic Ring shows all the best memories the user had with their true love and continues to record new memories the longer you're together," I explained.

Henrietta looked to me with a truly heartwarming smile. "This is the most beautiful present anyone has ever given me," she said happily as she hugged me. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for a friend," I smiled, hugging her back before we broke the hug. At that point, the church bells began ringing. "Well, it's time." I then held out my hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Henrietta smiled again, taking my hand so I can walk her down the aisle.

* * *

><p>The chapel was packed with people, all the pews filled as much as they could be and even more people standing inside. Peeking, my head in, I saw Wales anxiously waiting at the altar as Louise and I took our places in the entry line, Louise after the other bridesmaids and before Henrietta and I. I even saw the front of the pews where Kirche and the others are sitting along with Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert. "Oooooh, where is Darling?" Kirche whined.<p>

"Patience…" Tabitha muttered.

Finally pulling my head out, I walked past the rest of the wedding party and took my position next to Henrietta, her arm in mine. "Looks like we're all set in there."

Henrietta nodded as she gently gripped my upper arm, signifying her anxiousness. "Then we'll be starting any moment. I can't believe the moment is finally here…"

"Relax Henrietta, you got this…" I whispered to her.

Henrietta looked to me before nodding with a smile, "Right."

Louise looked back and said, "Just think how happy you're going be, Princess."

"You're right." Henrietta nodded.

Just then, the music began to play, signaling the ceremony was beginning. Guards opened the doors of the chapel from within and the wedding party began to walk inside.

One by one the maids and men entered the chapel, walking down the aisle and as Louise, the Maid of Honor walked down the aisle to take her place. The familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride" played next as Henrietta, with a bouquet of flowers in hand, and I walked towards the altar and Wales looked star struck seeing Henrietta. I don't blame him, Henrietta is downright gorgeous.

At last, we approached the altar, and I, smiling, gave Wales Henrietta's hand. Smiling at her and giving her a reassuring wink, I then took my place next to Wales.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We've gathered here today to join two people in the bond of Holy Matrimony. Marriage is truly sacred, one that celebrates the joining of two souls into one. It is a bond not to be entered into selfishly and prideful, but meekly and humbly by both parties; so they form a near perfect union of two hearts. If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I nodded as they looked towards me and I gave them the rings. Wales took Henrietta's wedding ring and Henrietta took Wales's wedding ring. "You may know say your vows." Henrietta and Wales looked at the each other again.

"I, Prince Wales, take you, Princess Henrietta, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." He said, then placed Henrietta's ring on her finger. Now it was her turn.

"I, Princess Henrietta, take you, Prince Wales, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." She said then placed Wales's wedding ring on his finger.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity, and fidelity to one another." The priest declared. "In as much as they have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me in the name of Founder in the Kingdom of Tristain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

The traditional music began to play as Wales lifted Henrietta's veil and, embracing her, kissed her passionately on the lips as the entire crowd of guests rose to their feet in thunderous applause.

* * *

><p><strong>"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… where is he…?"<strong> _The Phantom seethed._

_He stormed through the mostly empty streets, most people at the chapel. The Phantom quickly looked back and forth for any sign of the ring–bearing wizard whom he hated so. _**"I know you're out there… Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai! COME OUT!" **_As he walked about, though, he paused suddenly as he sensed a source of magic... An all too familiar one generated by an all too familiar Phantom… Dragon…_** "It's him… He's here…" **_A crazed grin crossed his face._** "I'm coming for you now, Wizard! It's payback time!"**

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, we returned to the palace for the wedding reception. And man, it was a BIG party. I'd gone to one or two weddings for back in Japan before my parents died, but boy oh boy, this one took the cake. There were guests all over the place. A lot of food was served on the many tables and… I just can't describe it. It's so… so… BIG!<p>

"Hahahahahahahaha, now that's what I call a party!" Derflinger laughed.

I nodded agreement as I looked to Derf over my shoulder, saying, "You said it, partner. I don't know where to start."

"Take your time partner, it's a party. Enjoy!"

I chuckled at my sword as I said, "Heh, right." Just then, though, I heard a noise that struck terror in my soul…

"…DARLING!"

Oh no… I was hoping she'd not notice me right away. Kirche then appeared, pushing through the crowd and tackling me to the ground. "There you are! You missed me, didn't you?"

"No… not really…" I winced. "Please get off, you're causing a scene here…"

She, however, decided not to listen. "C'mon, you promised me a dance, Darling."

"Yeah I know, but can I eat first? I'm hungry."

She then got close to my face as she said, "I'm hungry, too… For you…"

Louise, save meeeeeeeee!

"ZERBST, GET OFF MY FAMILIAR!"

Oh, thank goodness! My prayer was heard! The crowd dispersed a bit to reveal Louise who was downright furious. "Oh it's you…" Kirche frowned.

"What are you doing Zerbst? Get off of Kurogasa this instant!"

"I'm trying to have the dance my beloved promised me, Vallière," Kirche replied, still on top of me.

"The dance isn't until later, so until then, get off of him!"

Kirche stuck out her tongue at Louise. "Make me!"

"Um, Kirche," I said as I slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Darling, I knew you wo–!"

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

At that point, Kirche started to get drowsy before finally falling asleep. Thank goodness… With a bit of a grunt, I pushed her off me and put her on a chair, taking the Sleep Ring from her finger. "Well, that oughta keep her out of my hair for a little while."

"At least she's less trouble this way," added Louise in agreement. I put Kirche in a chair next to Tabitha who looked to see her friend asleep.

"The usual," I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Hello, Louise," a mature female voice spoke and Louise froze as she recognized it. She turned and gasped at who had spoken to her.

"Mother…"

Huh? Louise's… mom? Looking at her she had long pink hair with long bangs on either side of her face and the rest was tied and wrapped up in a bun, wearing a purple dress with a white handkerchief. She was standing next to a blonde guy whose hair that fell to his neck, having a big moustache and a monocle on his left eye. He wore a red long robe with a purple jacket over it, with black pants and shoes carrying a staff with a gem on it. He was next to a blond young woman whose hair was long, falling to her back and wore pointy glasses, while wearing a white blouse with a pink bow tie and purple skirt. She was older than Louise but lacking in the bust department like her.

"What are you all doing here?" Louise asked.

"It's the Queen's wedding, Little Louise," the blonde woman said as she approached, pinching Louise's cheeks. I decided to intervene and grasp her arm.

"Let Louise go," I commanded. Yes, I commanded. I don't care who this woman could be. Nobody bullies Louise in my presence.

"I beg your pardon?" The blonde said appalled.

"You heard me…" I frowned.

"K–Kurogasa, what are you doing? T–That's my big sister Eleanor!"

"So?" I asked. I had my suspicions. If the woman was her mother then these could be members of her family. "Even if she is your big sister, that doesn't mean she can bully you for no reason. In fact, it makes her seem more childish, don't you think?"

"How _dare_ you call me childish?!" Eleanor shrieked.

"I call it like I see it, lady," I shrugged.

"Eleanor, enough…" Louise's mother said.

"But Mother–" the blind woman protested.

"I _said_ enough…" She said sternly, staring at her eldest daughter coldly. "You are pretty bold," Louise's mother said to me. "Who are you?"

"Louise's Familiar. Though, you can also call me the Ring–Wielding Dragon Wizard," I answered, flashing my Driver on ring. "Kurogasa Kururugi…"

"Is that so…" Louise's mother eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that's so." I said, meeting her gaze. I knew I was probably tempting fate and from the looks of it this woman was not someone I should challenge. Of course I was never someone who had much common sense to begin with. I just knew that when I see something that I didn't like happening then I'd do something about it and worry about the consequences later.

"So, this is the Familiar you summoned, Louise," Louise's mother said to her. "I heard before he was a commoner but then he showed that he had magic."

"Well…" Louise started.

"When you find hope at the edge of despair, you can find that miracles tend to happen," I said as I looked to Louise, giving her a tender smile. Louise blushed at the sight of me smiling at her. "I mean, you probably heard about my duel with Marshall Gramont, right?" I asked Louise's mother, "And what I'm capable of. Even if I'm a human Familiar, I think I'm way better than an animal."

"So I've heard…" Louise's mother frowned.

"Then trust me when I say that your daughter is not a zero. She just needed someone to believe in her. Obviously, nobody ever did but then again nobles are narrow–minded," I replied. "You're just too blind to see her potential."

"What potential? All she can do is make explosions," Eleanor argued.

"And isn't that still magic? If she had zero magic then nothing would happen. Not even a spark. She has magic. It's just nobody seems to know what it is," I said. "Kinda like my ring magic. Only I can use it. To you, the rings might as well be fancy jewelry." I added, "The universe is a huge place and there's all kind of magic. Don't think there is only one path when the road can branch out in infinite directions."

OK, I got that from a fortune cookie a long time ago, but what it meant was that everyone can do anything as long as they put their mind to something. There were no limits to what a person could do as long as they had hope and support.

Louise's mother narrowed her eyes at me, as if my words had questioned her ability to raise her children. Then again, Louise looked a bit afraid of her mother. That wasn't right. Sure, a child should be afraid of disappointing their parents but not fear their parents outright.

"YUBIWA NO MAHOTSUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

I froze as a shiver of fear went down my spine. I knew that voice… all too well… No, it–it… It couldn't be. Turning around, I suddenly heard screams as people were knocked about as a man made his way through the crowd, clearly looking for someone. He had short black hair and a matching moustache and goatee dressed in all red clothing. That and the menacing, crazed look in his eyes, aching for battle, made it all the more obvious to me. It was him. "Phoenix…?"

"Huh?" The man said. "Who are _you_? You're not the Mahōtsukai I'm looking for, yet I sense Dragon in you!"

NO WAY! THIS IS THE ORIGINAL PHOENIX FROM THE SHOW?!

"Where is he!? Where is the Mahōtsukai I'm looking for!? WHERE IS HARUTO SOUMA!?"

Okay, so I _wasn't_ hearing things! This _is_ the same Phoenix from the show!

"Sorry, but he's not here!" I said. "Is staying in the sun not good enough for ya?!"

He glared at me in crazed anger as he said, "He's not here… then… then… looks like I'll have to take my revenge on YOU!" He then transformed into his Phantom form. His Phantom form was fairly humanoid, like a red and gold medieval knight with a large golden plume on his head. On his back was the massive sword Catastrophe, a weapon I knew from the show could deal a heavy amount of damage.

"Louise, get Henrietta and Wales out of here now!" I said before putting on my default rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Louise nodded as she began getting everyone to leave, though many royal guards stayed to try and fight. The WizarDriver formed on my waist and I then flipped the Hand Author to the left side.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I shouted "Henshin!" as I flipped the visor on the Flame Ring down before putting my hand over the Hand Author.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

I then swung my left arm out straight from my shoulder, summoning the red magic circle that moved over my body, forming into my armor as Kamen Rider Wizard. "Saa… Showtime da."

Phoenix looked to me with a curious tilt of his head before laughing hysterically. _**"HAHAHAHAHA! So… You're Souma's replacement, eh? Well, I should still have some fun killing you!"**_

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said drawing out Derf.

"Whoa! I can feel the fire from this guy!" Derf said surprised.

"He ain't called Phoenix for nothing," I said.

"Ha, I like a challenge! Let's go for it!"

"You got it aibou!" I said before charging at Phoenix.

Phoenix laughed again as he held Catastrophe in front of him, charging up to me as well. _**"I'm gonna make you feel all the pain of the countless deaths I suffered in the sun!"**_ When we finally closed in, Phoenix drew first blood, managing to land the first hit on me due to the longer range of his sword.

"Grrrr…!" I gritted as I skid back before stopping eventually. Man, how the heck did Haruto manage to survive fighting Phoenix? Seeing Phoenix charge at me again shook me out of my thoughts. Just in time, I dropped to my knees to dodge a slash from the Phantom. Switching Derf into Gun Mode, I level the WizarSwordGun at Phoenix's chest and fired off several bullets, knocking him back enough to give me a chance to pull back.

_**"Ha! You think that scares me?!"**_ Phoenix mocked. _**"Souma did better than you!"**_

"Hey, I'm just a beginner!" I said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice. "You need to cool off!"

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Holding my right arm out, the blue magic circle appeared on my side as it glided over my body, changing my armor into my blue water–based style. "Now… Let's make this a real splash!"

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

My whole body turned into water and I went to Phoenix enveloping my liquid body in hopes to douse him down. But that proved to be a mistake as he boosted up his flames and I was boiling hot. "AHHH!" I shouted in pain as I was forced back into my physical form. Rolling across the floor, I hopped back to my feet as Phoenix laughed at my pain.

_**"HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Swinging Catastrophe around menacingly, Phoenix shouted, _**"Oh, this is fun! If only Souma were here so I could kill him, too!"**_

"Hey partner, I think we gotta fight fire with fire!" Derf said.

"I think so too." I said as I switched rings again and flipped the Hand Author twice.

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

Dragon flew out of me in fiery form as a new red magic circle flew over my body, transforming me into my advanced form. Phoenix scoffed at my transformation. _**"Heh, please… Souma defeated me once with that form. I'm way more powerful now than I was when he fought me like that."**_

Sneering under my mask, I looked to Phoenix and said, "Maybe… but I'll find a way to beat you and make sure you don't hurt anyone else."

_**"Ha, I'd like to see you try!"**_ Phoenix said cockily before charging at me. I switched rings and opened up the Hand Author on Derf before scanning.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

A red magic circle appeared beside me that quickly formed into a copy of Derf letting me dual wield. "Ikuze!" I shouted as I ran forward, leaping over Phoenix's head and slashing at his back with my two swords.

Phoenix grunted as he felt the blades slicing down his back. _**"Kisama…"**_ Turning to face me, he raised Catastrophe above his head and tried to slam it down straight through me.

But I managed to quickly block with two Derfs in an X form and we tried to push each other back. "Tell me something Phoenix," I gritted, still amazed at how powerful Phoenix was. "How the heck did you get out of the sun? I'm pretty sure Haruto put you there permanently!"

_**"The eclipse…"**_ Phoenix stated as he pushed his sword down more. _**"A solar eclipse occurred… and I could feel the push of the sun lessen on me… I don't know how, but… I could tell my chance for freedom had come."**_

"And once you were free, you thought you'd find Haruto here in this world," I said.

Nodding, Phoenix laughed as he said, _**"Imagine my disappointment when I found you instead..."**_

"I can't imagine…" I frowned. "Well, no matter, I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want, here in this world! If Haruto can beat you, then so can I!"

_**"WRONG!"**_ Phoenix said as he finally forced Catastrophe down, breaking through my defenses and sending me flying backwards. He then charged up a huge fireball and threw it at me. I was quick to roll away and the fireball destroyed the table of food and burned them all to a crisp. Phoenix growled angrily when he saw he missed. _**"Stop moving so I can kill you!"**_

"Then you better keep up, because I'm about to finish things!" I said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

A fiery version of Dragon flew out of me, flying around my body before going through my torso, forming a physical version of Dragon's head extending out of my chest. "You like fire!? Now it's my turn to heat it up!" Dragon's maw opened up as I floated up in the air and he spew a huge flamethrower at him. Phoenix gave a gasp of surprise then as he saw the all too familiar fire blast, the same one that gave him his first death, unable to dodge in time as the flames completely overtook him.

"Alright, he did it!" Louise cheered.

"Don't be so sure," Wales frowned, "Look,"

When the flames subsided, pieces of Phoenix were scattered across the floor. It seemed, as Louise thought, that Phoenix was gone. Unfortunately, much to everyone's, minus my, surprise, the pieces began to reform into the Phantom. Once back to normal, he growled at me, pointing Catastrophe at me as he thundered, _**"You really are gonna use the same move that killed me the first time! I'm gonna kill you for that!"**_

Phoenix was about to attack until–

*BOOM!*

A dark sphere of energy blasted the floor stopping me and Phoenix from fighting.

Phoenix and I turned in the direction the energy blast came from and when we saw it, Phoenix grumbled in annoyance. _**"Medusa…"**_

Medusa tilted her head to the side in surprise at Phoenix's statement. _**"You know me?"**_

_**"How could I not? You're Wiseman's lap dog after all,"**_ Phoenix scoffed.

I looked between the two, confused by the exchange until I remembered that this Medusa was not the same as Phoenix's Medusa. "He thinks she's the one from his world."

_**"I don't know how you know all this, Phoenix, but Master Wiseman wishes to recruit you,"**_ Medusa stated, holding her staff at the ready.

_**"What? **_**That**_** old geezer? Che, why should I go to **_**him**_**?"**_

_**"Because he is our leader,"**_ Medusa stated matter–of–factly. _**"You owe him your loyalty."**_

_**"After the way he tried to control me in the past, fat chance! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill the Yubiwa **__**Mahōtsukai**__**."**_

_**"In due time, for now we retreat,"**_ Medusa said. "_**Unless you want Wiseman to dispose of you like the first Wizard did."**_

Phoenix looked to me and then to Medusa, finally realizing this was not his Medusa. Deciding then to see how things were in this world, he pointed at me and shouted, _**"This isn't over, punk! I'll be back again to crush you for good!" **_With that, Medusa used her Arrogant, staff and made a smokescreen to cover the area.

"Stop!" I shouted, running after them to try and keep them from escaping, but having lost them in the smoke. "Dang…"

"They got away," Derf said.

"Yeah, they did," I said as I went back to civilian form. "This is bad, Derf. Phoenix is arguably the most dangerous Phantom out there. The guy is practically immortal."

"Pfft, immortal, shmortal, you can beat him!" Derf said.

I sighed at Derf and said, "I hope so… I'm gonna need to find a way to either seal him away for good or a way to negate his immortality to do so, though."

* * *

><p>Since the wedding reception was a total mess, the party had to obviously end right then and there. I was kinda sad, because we didn't even get to cut the wedding cake. Anyways, as the servants of the castle were escorting the guests out, Wales and Henrietta brought Louise and I, to their private chambers for a debriefing. "I'm so glad you're here," Henrietta said when Louise and I came in. "Kurogasa, are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine," I waved off. "I should be worried about you and Wales."

Wales waved it off as he said, "Don't worry, we're fine. But… what was that Phantom? It was unlike any of the ones we've seen."

I sighed as I said, "That's a long story."

Louise looked to me and said, with a stern tone, "Then you'd better start explaining now, because that thing is threatening our future rulers!"

"Hai, hai," I sighed again before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Alright, the Phantom that crashed the party was a Phantom named Phoenix. He's a Phantom that resurrects and gets stronger every time he's destroyed. My predecessor especially had a hard time fighting him."

Henrietta looked at me with a puzzled look. "Your predecessor? You mean… another Kamen Rider Wizard?"

Wales then said, "And, this Phoenix is immortal?"

"Yeah, supposedly," I said. "My predecessor was able to beat him by sending him straight to the sun itself."

Wales quirked an eyebrow as he said, "He trapped him in the sun?"

Nodding, I looked out the window as I replied, "Yeah. The constant heat and pressure of the sun trapped Phoenix in a never ending cycle. He was stuck in a repeating circle of destruction and regeneration."

"So how did he escape?" Henrietta asked.

I gave a sigh as I turned back to them, leaning against the windowsill. "From what he told me, apparently the eclipse's magic not only opened a portal between worlds, but also lessened the sun's pressure on him. With the decrease in that, plus how strong he got from all those resurrections, he was able to escape."

Fearfully, Henrietta then asked me, "Now that he's here… what does he want?"

"Apparently, he's trying to look for my predecessor to get back at him for trapping him in the sun, but as it turns out, he's not here, so I'm the replacement."

Wales nodded as he gave me a sympathetic look. "In other words, you're the closest he can get to having, his revenge."

Louise, though, was confused. "Wait… doesn't he work for Wiseman, though? Or at least isn't he supposed to?"

"He used to until for some reason he decided to go rogue," I answered. Yeah, thanks to Rinko from the show. Of course, how was _she _supposed to know that Phoenix and Yugo are the same thing?

Wales was clearly concerned by that. "If that's the case, then what does he have planned for himself? To me, it seemed that beyond revenge, he has no real plan."

"I'm not sure." I pondered. "But whatever it is, he must be stopped before he hurts anymore people." I then gave a deep sigh as I said, "The question, though, is how. He's able to continually regenerate. I need to either find another way to trap him or remove his immortality."

"I think I may have something." Henrietta said before going to her nightstand.

"You do?" I blinked as he opened up the drawer and pulled out a small brown diary like book and returned to us.

"What is that?" Louise asked.

"This is the Founder's Prayer Book Louise." Henrietta said giving it to Louise. "It's been protected by my family for generations. In its pages, lies the Void spells you can use."

Louise's eyes widened as she looked at the book, gently caressing it in awe. "These are all… Void magic spells?"

Henrietta nodded as she said, hopefully, "Yes, and it may perhaps provide you with a spell that could help us defeat Phoenix."

Louise went to open the book to show that the pages were... blank?!

"It's blank!" She exclaimed.

"It's like that girlie!" Derf said. Oh yeah, I had Derf strapped to my back. "The spells will reveal themselves when they need to, so relax."

Looking over my shoulder at Derf, I asked, "How do you know that, partner?"

"Hey I'm a sword spirit remember? I outlive all of ya and I see lots of things!" Derf said.

I eyed the talking sword suspiciously, suspecting he knew more than he was letting on, but I chose not to really push it at that point. "Well… hopefully, those spells will appear sooner rather than later, because now that we Phoenix to worry about along with Wiseman and Reconquista, I get the feeling we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Speaking of help," Wales then interrupted, "What about those white and gold Rider wizards, Kurogasa? Could they help us?"

"That's right… the White Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast…" I remembered. "Beast I can trust, but I'm not sure about the White Wizard."

"What do you mean? Has he not been helping us?" Louise asked.

An uncomfortable look came to my face as I thought back to the ending of Kamen Rider Wizard in my world. "…The previous White Wizard _seemed_ to be helping my predecessor, but in truth he was manipulating Haruto for his own purposes." I then thought to what I heard Beast saying. "As for Beast… I get a feeling of familiarity from him, almost like I know him, but I can't tell why…"

"Well whatever the case, we must all rest. That battle must have taken its toll on you Kurogasa." Henrietta said.

I blushed slightly as I scratched my cheek, suddenly realizing the physical toll it had taken as I finally realized how sore my muscles were. Plus, I still found it sweet how Henrietta was worried about me. "Uh–uh, yeah… You–You're right…"

"Watch it Kurogasa…" Louise growled. "She's married. Remember that."

Gulping, I said, "I know… I know…"

Wales, not noticing the exchange between Louise and me, then said, agreeing with his bride, "You're right, Henrietta. Let's all get to sleep, and perhaps tomorrow we can discuss rescheduling the wedding reception."

"I suppose we can do that." Henrietta said.

"Yeah, let's do that." I agreed. I just hope that tomorrow will be better. With Phoenix and the other Phantoms out there, there's no telling what's going to happen.

* * *

><p>There you have it folks! The first chapter of the sequel is in! And boy what a chapter it was! The Phoenix from the actual show is really here in Louise's world! How will Kurogasa and his friends fare when they meet him again? You'll have to stay tuned and find out next chapter! Until then, review and as always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Lagdorian Lake Melee

**SD:** *snoring* Mmmm… *alarm clock goes off* Huh…? *Checks date* O.o …NANDATO!? *rushes to Fen's bedroom* AIBOU! AIBOU! AIIIII~BOOOOU!

**Fen:** *wakes up in shock* UWAH! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!

**SD:** *Pulls out the calendar* It's been two months since we updated Season 2 of Wizard of Zero! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?

**Fen:** …

…

…

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**SD:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *begins running around like a crazy person* …WAIT! *Skids to a halt. Runs to treasure chest. Opens it. Music from Legend of Zelda when Link finds something* DA DA DA DAAAAAAAA! I've found our second chapter! XD

**Fen:** WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD

**SD:** WHOOP! *high five* Well, now that we have that, hello, everybody!

**Fen:** What's up guys?! SD and Fen to finally give you the latest chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard!

**SD:** And this chapter is a bit of a game changer as we learn more about Phoenix's role in the Magic World as well as more of the mysterious Kamen Rider Beast.

**Fen:** Yep, so let's get going aibou!

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**SD:** You got it!

**DRIVER ON!**

**Both:** Henshin!

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! OPEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

><p><em>In a forest, two figures were walking and seemed like they were walking aimlessly for hours. But no, these two figures knew where they were going. At least… one of them knew. These figures were actually Phantoms and they were none other than Phoenix and Medusa, the latter leading the former.<em>

**"Where are we going?"**_ Phoenix asked annoyed._

_Medusa rolled her eyes at Phoenix's question. _**"I told you before, we're going to see Wiseman. My master seeks your assistance in conquering this land and killing the ring-bearing wizard."**

**"Che. I play to my own tune."**_ Phoenix scoffed. __**"**_**Besides, I could've easily burned the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai if you hadn't interfered."**

**"And you would have caused too much collateral damage in the process,"**_ Medusa retorted, turning to Phoenix and giving him a chastising look. "_**Master Wiseman would actually like **_**something**_** left to take over."**_ She then got a scheming grin. _**"Besides, you help us… Master Wiseman may even help you get your revenge against the **_**other**_** wizard… The one you seem to want revenge on."**

**"Souma Haruto…?"**_ Phoenix asked in surprise._

**"Maybe."**_ Medusa said before turning around again to walk. _**"Now come, our Master awaits."**

**"Hmph…"**_ Phoenix scoffed before following her._

_A few minutes later, they arrived at a cave like entrance and the two Phantoms went in. It was lit by torches and there stood Wiseman and Gremlin, waiting for them._

**"Hisashiburi dana, Phoenix."**_ Wiseman greeted._

**"Che, the feeling's not mutual."**_ Phoenix retorted. _**"In all honesty, you're the last Phantom I wanted to see."**

_Wiseman chuckled as he replied, _**"Oh, come now, Phoenix, there's no need for hostility. We both want the same thing: Kamen Rider Wizard dead. All I ask is your assistance and… restraint when it comes to causing extra damage. If you can help me conquer Tristain, I will send you back to your world so that you may hunt down Haruto Souma and get your vengeance for him banishing you to the sun."**

**"And why should I believe someone who used me for their own agenda?"**_ Phoenix asked suspiciously._

_Wiseman's tone became far more serious. _**"Do not mistake me for the same Phantom I was in the other world. Now that I am free of that weakling Fueki, I am far more powerful than I was before. Defy me... And I will inflict a torture on you **_**far**_** worse than what Souma inflicted on you, one that will make you wish you were not immortal."**

**"Gh!"**_ Phoenix flinched. He now knew that he was serious. One wrong move and he'll never get his chance on getting revenge on Haruto Souma. _**"…Fine, I'll help you out… for now. But you better keep your word that you'll get me back to Earth when this is all over."**

_Hearing the fear in Phoenix's voice was music to Wiseman's ears and he loosened up again, chuckling. _**"Of course, my friend! …So long as you keep your word to follow my instructions."**

_Gremlin laughed in the background, leaning against a rock. _**"Heh heh heh heh! Looks like the once–proud Phoenix has finally been brought to heel, eh, Medusa?"**

**"Indeed."**_ Medusa agreed. _**"Now we can move onto more pressing matters. And it starts with that Wizard."**

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
><strong>(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)<strong> Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
><strong>(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)<strong> Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
><strong>(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)<strong> Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
><strong>(KURIA shitai~)<strong> A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
><strong>(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)<strong> The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
><strong>(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni)<strong> Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
><strong>(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)<strong> Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
><strong>(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) <strong>Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
><strong>(Kakushiteta zurui jibun)<strong> As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
><strong>(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)<strong> Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~)** Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
><strong>(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)<strong> Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Lagdorian Lake Melee<p>

It's been a few days since Phoenix crashed Henrietta's wedding reception and things were calm for the time being. Still, I couldn't believe that Phoenix from the actual show would show up. Now I know how Haruto felt when he fought him. I could barely put up a fight and barely survived, thanks to Medusa interfering. But the next time, we face each other again, there will be no more interruptions.

As of now, I'm sleeping in my futon, inside my Edo style Japanese home, however, I was about to get a rude awakening.

"KUROGASA! GET UP! GET UP!"

Aw geez Louise, can't I just sleep in?

"KUROGASA! GET! UP! NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Louise shouted again. "Get out before I blast down your door!"

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rolled over in my futon. "Okay, okay… just give me a minute."

Derf bounced over to my futon and said, leaning against it, "Not exactly the kind of wake–up call you were hoping for, eh, partner?"

"That's the understatement of the day," I muttered before finally getting up, wearing nothing but a white kimono and blue hakama pants for sleeping clothes. And if you're wondering, I used the Dress Up Ring for that. I then walked over to the sliding door, opening it as I asked, "What the heck are you screaming about this early in the morning Louise?"

Louise gave me a look as she said, "Why else would I be waking you up this early!? Her Majesty wishes to see us!"

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "Henrietta? Did she say what she wanted?"

"No," Louise replied with a shake of her head. "She just said that it was very urgent."

"Uh… ok then. Let me freshen up a bit and then we'll go." I said.

Louise grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, just move quickly, okay!?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." I said before I slid the door closed. "What's with her today?" I asked as I went over to a corner of my room to get my change of clothes.

Derf hopped along behind me. "It must be important. She seems rather cranky." When I gave him a look, Derf amended his statement. "Well… crankier than normal."

"Well whatever it is Henrietta wants to tell us, I hope it's nothing bad." I said.

* * *

><p>Before too long, Louise and arrived at the palace. I had changed again into my typical clothes with my Land Style coat. I parked the Machine Winger at the gate and we were both quickly marshaled inside the castle. Henrietta was there in the throne room, pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face. Something was definitely wrong here. "Henrietta? Are you alright? What's happening?"<p>

"Kurogasa! Louise!" Henrietta said as she ran over to us.

"What's wrong Your Majesty?" Louise asked worriedly.

"It's Wales! He's gone missing!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Louise and I asked shocked.

"How does the new King of Tristain just go missing?!" I cried out in confusion. "He just got married! Everyone would be wanting to know where he is!"

"I–I don't know but–" Henrietta said, starting to tear up a bit. Oh geez, I better calm her down first.

"Okay, okay, take it easy." I said before placing my hands on her shoulders. "We're going to find him, just relax."

Louise's growl sounded off behind me. I could easily guess why, but this was not the time for decorum! The woman's husband was missing for crying out loud! So promptly ignoring Louise, I continued, "What was Wales doing last? Was he acting different? Where was he?"

"Everything was fine." Henrietta said. "He wasn't acting strange, and last I saw him, he was turning in for the night. I was in a meeting with my generals last night about the latest incidents about Albion and when I was done and went in our chambers, he… he wasn't there. I searched all over the castle, but there was no sign of him."

That doesn't make sense. Wales doesn't just vanish out of thin air. There's got to be more to this.

"No signs of struggles, nothing was out of place?" I pressed. "Even if it seems mundane, did it just seem odd anyway?"

"No." Henrietta shook her head sadly.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." I frowned, thinking about it. How could Wales just disappear like that?

"You know, you could ask me." A new voice said. The three of us were alarmed and we looked around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Maa, maa, no need to get all hostile." The voice said, before something materialized at the corner of the throne room. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar lion armored warrior leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he had the Chameleo Mantle on.

"Kamen Rider Beast!" I recognized.

"The man who uses the same kind of magic you do?" Louise gasped.

"You got it, foxy lady!" Beast chuckled.

Eh? There's that disco talk again. He sounds familiar, but I can't put my tongue on it.

"Where's my husband?!" Henrietta asked frantically running up to him and holding his shoulders. "Where is he?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy, I'll tell ya." Beast said before he got serious saying, "To be blunt and straight to the point, he was kidnapped."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Louise and I asked shocked.

"No…" Henrietta gasped as she stepped back a few steps and was about to collapse, but I caught her.

"H–Hey, c'mon, don't go fainting on me now!" I panicked a bit.

"How do you know that he was kidnapped?!" Louise demanded.

"Easy. My familiar Griffon is tailing him now as we speak." Beast said. Walking towards us, Louise tense, but Beast just raised his hand in peace before he retrieved what looked like a hexagonal hand mirror before holding its reflection to us. The mirror glowed before it revealed what Griffon was seeing from its point of view. In its sight was an unconscious Wales and the one that was hefting him over his shoulders was…

"Phoenix!" I gasped.

"That monster!" Henrietta cried. "What does he want with Wales?!"

"Well, my best guess is the jive–turkey wants to drag the man back to Albion so to end any resistance for the new regime," Beast suggested.

"You're kidding me." Louise gasped.

"Not only that, he probably wants to bait Wizard so he can settle the score." Beast added.

"And I might as well bite and take that bait." I frowned.

"Have you gone demented?!" Louise shrieked.

"It's either that or let him take Wales to be killed," I frowned, "The question is: How did he even get inside to nab him?"

"Sounds like you've got a turncoat," Beast suggested.

"We can worry about that later, I'm going to save Wales." I said.

"Bring me too." Beast joined in. "You know how Phoenix is when he gets all hot–headed."

I stopped and glanced at the gold Rider. Common sense told me not to trust him since even if he had so far been helping, the mystery to his identity and possible ties to the White Wizard made him suspicious. On the other hand, something in my gut told me he was trustworthy. Why that was I didn't know. What won me over though was knowing his ability to drain mana from destroyed Phantoms. If I could just set him up for a deathblow, if he destroyed Phoenix, possibly he could drain all the mana that Phantom had before he could revive himself and thus stay dead.

"Alright, let's go then." I said.

"Take me with you!" Louise insisted.

"EH?!" I asked stunned.

"Maybe my Void Magic can help somehow!" Louise said. "And it's a good time to test out the Founder's Prayer Book too."

"Maybe if we unlocked something more than Explosion," I retorted. "And Phoenix isn't exactly the type I can hold down while you're busy chanting." There was no doubt Void magic was incredible, what the Explosion Spell Louise used, utterly destroyed Reconquista's invasion force. But the downside was that it was incredibly long to chant compared to normal spells. Against Phoenix, I didn't have the time to protect Louise and fight him at the same time.

"I can handle it!" Louise huffed. "If I could survive Wiseman's attack on me then I can survive this!"

"Louise–"

"I'm going! And that's final!"

Beast gave me a look and shrugged. "I don't think you're gonna have much say in the matter. The chick seems to be pretty adamant about coming along."

"'Chick?'" Louise repeated in a mix of confusion and annoyance. "I am a noble, sir, and would expect that–"

"Hai, hai, hai," Beast replied in a dismissive manner with a wave of his hand. "The point is, we need to get moving if we want to save the guy."

I slumped, knowing there was no way I could win, "Fine, but when I say to do something, do it. This is not the situation where you can put your pride before anything else."

"I'll listen." Louise rolled her eyes.

I get the feeling, you won't anyways…

* * *

><p>So with that, Louise, Beast, and I went back to the Academy. Beast waited at the entrance while Louise and I went to Professor Colbert and explained the situation. When I did, he used his magic to get the now repaired, Zero Fighter out of the hangar the Academy made for it and Louise and I immediately went in the cockpit to start the engine with Louise sitting sideways on my lap.<p>

"Wow. Groovy ride," Beast admired, sitting in the copilot seat. "That Gandalfr mojo let you fly this thing?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged before I started the engine and it vroomed to life.

"Okay! You're good to go!" Professor Colbert shouted over the engine noise.

With a nod, I hit the throttle and we started moving. Thanks to the runes on my hand, we were able to get enough speed to clear the wall, taking off in the direction of Wales and Phoenix, hopefully before anything bad happened to the king.

As we flew in the sky, Beast started a conversation. "So… are you and the chick… you know, dating?"

"Uh…" I looked to Louise who frowned in suspicion. "Nope. Not with anyone at the moment."

"Really, you sure~?"

"Yes." I stated plainly.

"I mean really, really sure?"

"He said yes!" Louise snapped.

"Okay, okay, chill girl." Beast raised his hand in defense. "Tsundere much…?" He muttered.

"What was that?" Louise growled.

"Nothing."

Okay, there is definitely something familiar about this guy. For some reason, I know him, but I can't figure out who.

"You seem rather… familiar."

"Well, of course I do. You know me," Beast replied nonchalantly.

I looked to him stunned. "I… I do?"

"Mhmm…" Beast replied with a chuckle. "…After all, we _did_ fight together before."

If I wasn't in the airplane, I would have fallen down anime style. He played me there. "I know that, but–!"

"Hang on! Griffon's got something!"

"What's Griffon seeing now?" I asked.

"A lake, a big one," Beast replied, looking into his mirror. "Phoenix seems like he's waiting for something. I don't like it."

"The only lake close to the Academy is…" Louise began.

"Lagdorian Lake." I finished before I stepped on the throttle. "Hang on!"

The plane went faster, increasing speed in hopes that we can get there in time. Wales was not only Albion's last surviving member of the royal family, he was a Gate. And I bet that Wiseman will do all he can to bring Wales into despair and extract his Phantom out. Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. Not on my watch.

The lake appeared in the horizon and I tensed, knowing that there was likely a good chance Phoenix was expecting us. The plane wasn't exactly subtle in a world like this.

And then comes the unfortunate event of the engine dying out.

Beast gave me a look. "I'm guessing that we're in for a rough landing? I'm no pilot, but I don't think that sound is good."

"Yeah… that isn't a good thing," I replied as I checked the displays on the plane.

"Y–You mean…? We're going to crash?" Louise got out.

"Yeah."

She was silent for a while until she broke the silence. "Kurogasa…" Louise muttered darkly, with her head bowed down, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes, "How do you say idiot in your native language?"

"Baka."

"I see… in that case…" Louise said as the engine finally died down and then… we nosedived down towards the lake in a spiral. "BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I tried to pull up on the controls of the Zero to try and keep us from completely slamming into the lake. "Urgh… must… not… go… straight… Down…!"

"I got this!" Beast shouted as he opened up the canopy and suddenly… _leaped_ out of the _plane_!?

**FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

"Time to boogie!" Beast called, as he fell through the air and an orange magic circle flew over Beast's right shoulder, forming the Falco Mantle. Flying up underneath the plane, he tried his best to push the plane up as I continued to pull back on the stick so we wouldn't crash nose first into the lake.

But the momentum was too much and I had no other choice but to bail out. "Hang on Louise!" I said before putting on my rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

After materializing the WizarDriver with the Driver On Ring, I shifted the Hand Author to my left.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" I shouted as I placed the ring in front of the Hand Author.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!**

I hit the release to the cockpit and allowed the canopy to open. I leaped from the seat with Louise in my arms. My armor quickly changed and formed my emerald form, quickly taking control of the air around me to begin flying. Seeing me already bail out, Beast got out of there and the Zero Fighter nosedived down towards the lake and it crashed with a big splash.

"Not again," I groaned.

"Hey, at least we're out of there." Beast said.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed. Beast and I then flew to the ground, Louise still safely in my arms as we landed on the land at the edge of the lake. Safely ashore, I put Louise down as I looked out at the Zero still partially sticking out of the water. Honestly, it kinda reminded me of Luke Skywalker's X–Wing being stuck in the swamp of Dagobah. "Man, Siesta's family would be really upset if they saw the Zero like that."

"Don't worry," Beast said as he walked over, his Falco Mantle disappearing, "I'm sure there's a way to get it out of there eventually. But for now, we should go find Wales."

"Right," I said with a nod before turning to Louise. "Louise, you alright?"

"Yeah…" Louise mumbled.

_**"Well, well, well, if it ain't the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai!"**_ A voice said. The three of us turned to see Phoenix approach with an unconscious Wales hefted over his shoulder.

"Wales!" I shouted.

Louise defiantly stepped forward, glaring at Phoenix. "You ill–mannered ruffian! Unhand His Majesty this instant! As a noble of Tristain, I command you surrender the king immediately!"

"Uh, Sweet Thang, watch what you say," Beast said cautiously. "Phoenix is a loose cannon and not exactly the take–orders type."

Phoenix laughed at Louise's outburst, keeping his grip on Wales. _**"Hahaha! Pinky's got some guts, huh?"**_

"'P–PINKY!?'" Louise fumed angrily.

"Louise, don't go blowing up on him!" I warned. I knew I shouldn't have brought Louise. She was just lucky that Phoenix thought it was funny instead of getting angry. That wouldn't last long if she didn't shut up.

Phoenix continued to grin maliciously as he said, _**"Looks like the little girl has a temper."**_ Giving a glance to Wales who was still unconscious, he then said, _**"Well, I guess I can let him go."**_

That didn't sound good.

Phoenix then tossed Wales off of himself… and towards the lake!

"NO!"

However, Gremlin then leapt out and caught Wales. Phoenix looked to the giggling Phantom and said, _**"There you go. You can go take the little royal there and start turning him into a Phantom for Wiseman. I don't need him anymore now that the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai is here… him and the ancient wizard, too. They took the bait."**_

_**"You got it!"**_ Gremlin giggled before going to leave.

**CHAIN! NOW!**

Numerous iron chains suddenly flew from several magic circles which captured Gremlin and Wales.

"Nani?!" Beast gasped.

"You're not taking the noble anywhere." A voice said. We all turned to see a familiar white clothed masked mage come out of the forest.

"Shiroi Mahōtsukai!" I recognized.

_**"Well shoot, another annoying Mahōtsukai."**_ Phoenix grumbled.

_**"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"**_ Gremlin complained.

_**"Three wizards all in one place,"**_ Phoenix snickered, cracking his knuckles. _**"First day on the job and I already get a bonus!"**_

"I will return the noble to the princess. Deal with Phoenix!" The White Wizard said.

_**"Oh no you don't!"**_ Phoenix bellowed, summoning Catastrophe before slashing a flame wave at the White Wizard.

"I don't think so!" I shouted, flying towards the White Wizard and switching rings, before flipping the Hand Author.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A green wind formed a barrier and it snuffed out the flaming wave before it could reach him. "You're going through me, first!" I then switched rings again and flipped the Hand Author twice.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared and I stuck my hand in before pulling out Derf. "About time you got me out partner!" My WizarSwordGun said.

"Just keep your edge sharp. We're not going to have an easy time of this!"

"You got it!" Derf said.

"Ikuzo!" I said before flying towards Phoenix.

Beast then magically pulled the Dice Saber out of his Beast Driver as he rushed after me. "Hey, don't think that I'm gonna let you hog all the action!"

Phoenix growled as he ducked under my slash and then blocked a blow from Beast, parrying his sword to the side, sending Beast stumbling as he turned back towards me. _**"Kiero!"**_ He shouted as he blasted a fireball at me, knocking me back before charging at the White Wizard. Phoenix slashed at the White Wizard repeatedly, swinging Catastrophe with remarkable speed and power. The White Wizard, though, managed to either deflect the attacks with his HamelCane or dodge them. When he managed to put some distance between himself and Phoenix, he grabbed a ring and scanned it on his WizarDriver.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

The white gold magic circle appeared in front of him and went towards Phoenix and when it came in contact–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

_**"GAAAAAAAH!"**_ Phoenix was sent flying back before catching himself. _**"Onore…"**_

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

A fiery version of Dragon flew around me as a red magic circle flew over me, changing me from Hurricane Style to Flame Dragon Style. "Ready for this, Phoenix!?"

"Mind if I join in?" Beast asked as he grabbed one of his rings, a blue one.

**DOLPHI! GO! D–D–D–D–DOLPHI!**

The navy blue magic circle appeared and swept over Beast's right arm, forming the Dolphi Mantle. "A little bit of fire and water!"

"Let's do this then!" I said before Beast and I charged in.

_**"HAH! You're just a broken record!"**_ Phoenix roared before he used Catastrophe to swing two large waves of flames at us.

"I don't think so!" Beast countered, spinning the wheel on the Dice Saber before inserting his Dolphi Ring on it, and it stopped on a number.

**SIX!**

A trumpet fanfare played shortly before it said–

**DOLPHI! SABER STRIKE!**

"Groovy!" Beast shouted as he dropped into a crouching stance. "Get ready to face some dolphin power!" He then slashed through the air six times, creating six blue magic circles. Out of each of them appeared a magic energy dolphin. As they let out a cry, they charged at Phoenix, ready to slam into him.

"Now for the fire power!" I shouted as I grabbed the Kick Strike Ring.

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

The red magic seal appeared below me and a swirl of fire surrounded my kicking foot. I then leaped forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping through the air. I aimed my kick at Phoenix as the energy dolphins surrounded me to amplify the power and a red magic seal appeared in front of me, before it kicked it and the magic circle stretched into a cone of circles before becoming rings of fire. The swirling fire around my kicking foot then took shape in the form of WizarDragon's head as it opened its maw up.

Phoenix knew he didn't have time to dodge the attack, so instead, he raised Catastrophe up to try and absorb the attack. I pushed down on the Phantom with the combined weight of mine and Beast's attacks. _**"Urgh… Onore… Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai!"**_ Phoenix shouted before my attack finally connected. It wasn't enough to destroy him, but it sent him flying backwards, crashing through a tree.

"Dang…" Beast growled, clenching his fingers tighter around the Dice Saber. "He managed to survive that one…"

Phoenix pushed himself to his feet, growling angrily with his sword and his chest having blackened marks on them. Turning to Gremlin, he slashed through the chains that were holding him and commanded, _**"Get moving! Take the punk and drive him into despair!"**_

"I don't think so." The White Wizard said before he sped towards Gremlin, placed a ring on him, flipped his Hand Author twice, and grabbed Gremlin's wrist so that the ring was in front of his Hand Author.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

_**"HEY!"**_ Gremlin shouted as the gold magic circle appeared below his feet. The White Wizard took off the ring from Gremlin's finger and jumped back before the magic circle glowed and Gremlin disappeared.

He then quickly caught the falling Wales and safely set him down on the ground. Looking to us, the White Wizard shouted, "Wizard! Beast! The young king is safe!"

_**"Kisama!"**_ Phoenix shouted. _**"Kiero!"**_ Phoenix's body then began to steam up and glow with brilliant heat as fiery wings erupted from his back. With a growling roar, he unleashed a powerful burst of fire towards the White Wizard.

"Crap!" I gritted. I won't make it in time!

"Wizard, catch!" I heard Beast shout as he threw two rings at me. I caught them and looked to see that they're… the Hurricane Dragon and Thunder Ring?!

As I stared at the Rings, White Wizard activated a Ring of his own.

**BARRIER! NOW!**

White Wizard deployed the shield to protect himself against the blast. However, while the shield, at least for the moment, was blocking the blow, it was pushing back against the white Kamen Rider and moving him towards the lake.

"Where did you get these?" I asked Beast.

"No time to discuss that now," Beast declared as he grabbed one of his rings. "Let's go help the White Wizard before Phoenix turns him into a Thanksgiving turkey!"

**BUFFA! GO! BU–BU–BUBUBU–BUFFA!**

A red magic appeared near Beast's arm and went through before he donned in a red mantle with the head of a buffalo, the Buffa Mantle. Meanwhile, I slipped on the Hurricane Dragon ring and flipped the Hand Author before scanning it.

**HURRICANE! DRAGON!**

The green magic circle then came out of me and slowly went towards me before it paused right in front of me and a windy aura of Dragon flew around me.

**BYU! BYU! BYU, BYU! BYU, BYU!**

As soon as Dragon entered me, my coat section of my suit turned bright green as my chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. My shoulder armor had turned to silver triangular plating with triangle emeralds in the center. My helmet had also changed slightly as well, sporting a gold head ornament like Dragon would wear with a triangle emerald embedded in the center.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Blessed Wind by RIDER Chips feat. Ricky<strong>

Twirling my WizarSwordGun, I shouted, "Ikuzo, Beast!"

"Hai!" Beast replied as he rushed in first. Leaping over Phoenix's head, he joined the struggling White Wizard and spun his Dice Saber.

**FOUR!**

"Dyn–o–mite!" He then inserted the Buffalo Ring into the sword.

**BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**

Four crimson magic circles appeared as Beast cut them, projecting four energy buffalos. With their combined power, they helped strengthen the White Wizard's shield and began pushing back against Phoenix's blast. As the two continued pushing back against Phoenix, Beast then yelled, "Ike, Wizard!"

"Our finale!" I declared, slipping on my new ring and scanning it over my belt.

**VERY NICE! THUNDER! FABULOUS!**

A windy aura of WizarDragon came out of and circled around me before entering me and his wings grew out of me. I then flew towards Phoenix as electricity enveloped me and meanwhile…

"EXPLOSION!"

EH?! LOUISE?!

I turned to see that Louise was using the Founder's Prayer Book and that she chanted the spell the whole time while we were fighting!

Louise shot a beam of what I could just call raw magic power at the same time I fired my Thunder. Both attacks were launched straight at Phoenix who was still attempting to block with his sword. I wasn't sure if he noticed the incoming attack, but I was sure hoping he didn't. All I know is that when the attacks collided–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

**End BGM**

* * *

><p>My memory of the immediate moment after is fuzzy. All i really recall is bright light, the sparks of voltage, and a lot of force pushing me away from the epicenter. It seemed my attack and Louise's had combined to create some kind of Void Thunder attack. Wow.<p>

My senses came back and I felt that I was on the ground. Shaking my head, I looked around to see what had happened. To my shock, a huge crater was now in the spot where Phoenix was and it was filling with water from the lake since it was close enough to breech the shore. Beast was a few feet away from me, standing up and shaking his head. The White Wizard was on the other side of the crater, leaning against a tree and shaking his head. Louise was further back than me or Beast, swirly-eyed and covered in soot.

Despite that it was powerful, I am now scared of Louise and she's capable of. I better not tick her off in the future.

Just then, small embers gathered on the said crater where Phoenix once stood and it grew and larger before reforming back into Phoenix. However, he was banged up pretty bad. Parts of his armor was scorched and smoking badly. It did make me pause, wondering why he hadn't simply regenerated those aspects of himself along with the rest of his body. Did something interrupt the process, was he low on mana, or was it because of the nature of Void Magic?

_**"Onore…"**_ Phoenix growled, staggering. _**"You're going to pay for that pinkie!"**_

I grimaced and pushed myself up with Derflinger. This was not going to be an easy fight. Maybe if I had Water Dragon…

Just then a black portal appeared out of nowhere and out came… Wiseman!

_**"I believe that's quite enough." **_Wiseman said.

"Gh…! Wiseman…" I grunted.

_**"What do you want?!"**_ demanded Phoenix. _**"I'm fighting here!"**_

_**"I believe this calls for a tactical retreat."**_ Wiseman answered.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Phoenix roared.

_**"You heard me. We are temporarily regrouping. It seems bringing the royal boy to despair will be more difficult than expected."**_ He added looking at the White Wizard. Wiseman clasped Phoenix' shoulder before the pair of them vanished into another portal. I sighed and dropped to my knees.

"Mou, that took forever." I sighed in relief before I fell on my back with my arms sprawled out and went back to civilian form.

"Munya~" Louise mumbled, still feeling dizzy.

"Foxy lady has some bang to her," Beast panted, trying to no doubt get the ringing noise out of his head.

"Is everyone alright?" the White Wizard asked as he approached us with the unconscious Wales in tow.

"Peachy…" I muttered as I sat up. "How's Wales?"

"I teleported him directly to the throne room where the Queen cannot miss him," the White Wizard replied. "He will be in good hands. However, it doesn't answer the question of how the Phantoms got him. This Phoenix is not subtle."

"Like I said, they might have a turncoat in their court." Beast shrugged.

"Possibly." The White Wizard pondered. "We can discuss this another time. Right now, you need to get the Void user to a healer." He said to me. "That Explosion spell she did, despite being powerful needs great refining."

"No kidding," I agreed, looking at the destruction wrought from just a spell.

"We shall meet again." White Wizard said before using his ring.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

I sighed and forced myself to my feet before moving to Louise. I glanced over at Beast, "You want to hitch a ride back?"

"Nah, I'll fly back home." Beast said before using his ring.

**FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

After donning the Falco Mantle, he then said with a wave, "I'll catch ya on the flip side… aibou."

EHHHH?!

"Wait…" I blinked before Beast took off into the air. "KOJI?! KOJI IS THAT YOU?! IT _IS _YOU, ISN'T IT! YOU JERK!"

That disco spouting jerk kept pulling crap like this on me! Winding me up and then dropping a bomb on me.

Beast, now confirming he was Koji, laughed as he flew away and shouted back, "Too you long enough, Kurogasa! You're still thick–headed as ever, buddy! I'll be seeing you very soon!" And then, he was out of sight.

"Baka…" I said with a grumble, shaking my head. But then… I couldn't help but smile. "Koji is here… I'm no longer the only one from my world here."

Derf looked to me as I picked him up and asked, "Who is that guy, buddy?"

"My best friend from back home," I replied, still smiling. "I can't believe he's here, though… How _did_ he get here?" Just then, I heard Louise stirring. "Louise!" Rushing over to her, I dropped to my knees and helped her sit up. "Daijobu? I mean, are you okay?"

"What… happened…?" Louise mumbled.

I gave a soft chuckle as I said, "You just saved the day, Louise. You blasted Phoenix with your Explosion spell and… surprisingly enough, when he regenerated, he came back still partially injured. I don't know how, but I think your Void magic may provide one of two ways to possibly destroy Phoenix forever."

Louise looked stunned, "R–Really?!"

"Yes, really."

Louise looked to me in surprise. "Wow… Wait, what is the other way you were thinking?"

"The other Rider, Kamen Rider Beast, has the ability to eat mana. He might be able to defeat Phoenix as well by devouring his mana."

Louise looked concerned. "Speaking of him, where is he? And the White Wizard? …AND WHERE IS HIS MAJESTY!?"

"Beast went home and the White Wizard went back home too after he transported Wales back to the castle."

"Phew… thank goodness." Louise sighed in relief.

Finally pushing herself to her feet, Louise said to me as I stood up, "In that case, we should probably go back, too. The queen will no doubt want to hear from us."

"Yeah, but first… we gotta get the Zero Fighter out of the lake." I sweat dropped.

Louise looked to me with a cold glare before she sat down on a rock, crossing her arms, and stating, "You mean _you_ gotta get the Zero out of the lake."

"EH?!" I gawked.

"Don't 'eh' me. You're the one who crashed the plane in the first place." Louise huffed. "So it's clearly your responsibility."

Anime style tears started pouring down my face as a metaphorical rain cloud appeared over my head. "Oro…"

Derf then said comfortingly. "It's okay, buddy, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I guess…" I sighed.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>SD:<strong> Well, there you have it, folks. Most of you correctly guessed it, but it is now confirmed that Kamen Rider Beast is in fact Kurogasa's best friend, the disco–loving Koji Shinamori.

**Kurogasa:** That jive–turkey is gonna get it! He always does that to me!

**Fen:** Uh… actually, this is the first time he ever did something like this.

**Kurogasa:** You get my point!

**SD:** Um, not really… '.' *coughs* Ahem, anyway… aside from that, we also learned a surprising truth about Louise's Void magic in regards to Phoenix's immortality. It would seem that her powers allow her to damage Phoenix in such a way that even when he regenerates himself after one of his deaths, he still comes back wounded.

**Fen:** So what does this mean for our hero?! Will Phoenix eventually be gone forever? Well, you're gonna have to stay tuned to find out!

**SD:** So come back next time to see what is next for our heroes! And next chapter, Koji makes his first true, unhenshined appearance as he arrives at the Tristain Academy! But more questions are raised: How did Koji arrive in the Magic World? How did he gain the powers of Beast? What has he been doing all this time?

**Fen:** All will be answered next chapter! So stay tuned!

**SD:** Later!


End file.
